The Story Of Dark
by Idling ISL
Summary: Dark is a known name around the Combine directing their planetary invasions, and yet he isn't a transanthro. How did he get there? How did he join, and why? Here you'll find out.
1. Prologue

**The title and summary says it all. Please be aware that if you aren't familiar with Sonic or Half Life, this story may confuse you.**

50 years ago, Space Colony ARK

After the creation of the Biolizard, or otherwise known as a failed prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform, the science labs aboard the space station needed a new start to their final product. Something... different. Maybe something more simple, perhaps, but where would Gerald Robotnik start again?

The scientists were stumped. They had no lead. Maybe it was time to give up on the project.

"No!" The older man in the white coat slammed his fist on the table. "We can't give up. We won't stop trying until we're able to cure my granddaughter's NIDS. Never!" He shouted and glanced at the other individuals.

"But sir, the Biolizard was our best attempt at the Ultimate Lifeform." The scientist informed.

"Then make it better!" This sounded weak. Even Gerald knew this and calmed down. "Sorry... I just... thought we could do better. That's all. Any suggestions?" He asked. Silence greeted the room.

"Hey grandfather!" A young lady's voice shouted from behind. A girl in a beautiful blue dress ran forwards. "How's the project going?" She asked.

"Oh, hello Maria. It's going a little sour at the moment, but I'm trying." He reassured her.

"The others said it was done though." She said with a sparkle in here eyes.

"Technically, but it wasn't what I was hoping for."

"Okay then. See ya' later!" Maria dashed off into the metal hallways, allowing the four to resume.

"So, no ideas?" Gerald asked, looking at his colleagues. One opened his mouth at spoke.

"I do." He said silently. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as the head scientist's hope had returned. It seemed like a miracle.

"And what's that?" The man hesitated.

"There's rumours of this comet with an alien race on it that's supposed to pass by us soon. Maybe they could help us." These rumours are no stranger to anyone on the space station.

He reluctantly accepted the suggestion. Maybe these aliens could help. "Alright. I want watchers to keep an eye out in space for any odd comets going by. If we can't get anything done here, maybe they can help."

The other two scientists burst out laughing, much to Gerald's annoyance. They continued to laugh and laugh.

"Want to be kicked off this station and be sent back to Earth with no paycheque?!" That shut the two up. "Good, now get going. I'll tell everyone on the loudspeaker."

Several days later

The news had spread to everyone on the ARK. Those who agreed to watch were paid double the amount. Aliens had way more advanced technology, right? That's what everyone thought, anyway.

Meanwhile, Gerald was in his office sketching ideas for the new Ultimate Lifeform, that's until there was a knock at the door. He got up and hit the button that opened it. Standing there were two men in black business suits with the G.U.N logo on them.

"Can I help you two?" He asked.

"We are G.U.N representatives carrying an important message from the president. May we come inside and fill you in on your task?"

"Of course. Come on in."

They sat down at a table. "There's been rumours that suggest you're creating a being to help cure your granddaughter's NIDS, is this true?" The businessman on the right asked.

"Indeed."

"The president wants you to make this said being into a weapon project. To help fight wars going on down below. We don't care how you do it, just make sure it's done. Understood?" The left businessman informed.

"Of course." The two representatives left the room, leaving the older man sitting there.

 _How am I supposed to create a weapon out of a live creature and have it cute NIDS now?_ Was the first thing that hit is mind.

At that same moment a ring came in from the phone, interrupting his thoughts. Gerald answered it. "Hello?"

"Sir, we have a confirmation of an unknown object flying by."

 **And there's the prologue. You guys should know what happens next so that whole part will be skipped.**


	2. Getting Ready

**Wanna quickly mention that obviously this is the backstory to my OC if you already don't know that. Anyways to the chapter.**

1 week later

 _The exchange with the Black Arms were successful. They had agreed to help me create the Ultimate Lifeform that both me and the military want. With this DNA, things that only existed in dreams and fantasies will come true. Maria will be cured and mankind will be served, finally, but only at a cost. Bring all seven Chaos Emeralds to Black Doom in the next 50 years. I can only guess that they will be used for an evil purpose._

"Another entry done." The old professor exclaimed. He walked out of the lab and surveyed the odd cylinder shaped machine. This machine would be used to create the Ultimate Lifeform using the alien DNA, but there was one vital missing piece.

What species' DNA will be used to complete the biological invention? Without any, they'd create another alien.

That was the part Gerald was stuck on. There were so many choices, especially with all the anthropomorphic animals down on Earth. They were known to be nimble and quick. There were even rumours that some could destroy a metal wall with their bare fists.

He was handed a list of his options. The list included foxes, squirrels, hedgehogs, lizards, rabbits, wolves, coyotes... Too many choices to count or consider. Each species had their list of pros and cons. Gerald furrowed his brows.

He immediately scratched out _echidna._ It was labeled endangered and the only known echidnas left were a couple of forest tribes on Angel Island. It was better to leave them be.

On the foxes tab, it listed them as _smart, intelligent, passive and agile but clumsy and shy._

The shy part couldn't work, right? And besides, foxes were too cute to be used as deadly weapons. No one could just picture it.

Seconds seemed like hours just choosing what DNA to use. There were too many good choices. _Maybe someone else should decide... But who?_ He thought.

"Hey Doc?" Someone asked. He spun around and was met with one of his colleagues. "What's taking so long?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I'm currently having troubles on what DNA we should use." Gerald explained.

"I've heard that your granddaughter wants to contribute to the project on some way, correct?"

"Correct." He ran and hand over his bald head.

"Then maybe have her make the choice." She suggested.

"Alright then. How bad of an idea could that be?" He took the clipboard and tucked it under his arm and made way for Maria's room.

When the old professor got there, he knocked on the steel door and asked if anyone was inside. No response. He pushed the green button which opened up. Nobody's inside. _Odd_.

He left the room and made haste to the other location he knew where she'd be. He walked towards the elevator, passing fellow scientists and guards along the way there.

Gerald arrived there and took it down while conversing with people. Once at the bottom floor, he walked some more to the emergency escape pod area.

Sure enough, standing there and looking at the beautiful planet known as Earth. Maria loved to stare at it and always wonder when she would be able to go down into it and see what life is like there. She knew the people would be great down there and the sights would be fantastic.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hi grandfather!" She ran over and gave him a hug. "What brings you here?"

"Well, you!" He exclaimed and laughed. "And this." Gerald gave her the clipboard.

"This is a list of a bunch of different animals and their traits. What do you have this for?" She asked.

"I want to know what animal you want to go with my project. You can choose ones that aren't crossed out."

"Okay! I choose... Um... A hedgehog!" She exclaimed. "I've heard they're really cool." Maria smiled.

"Then we're getting a hedgehog. That's all I needed to know." Professor Gerald went over to one of the many phones mounted on walls for calling different areas of the space station. He dialled a number and the phone rang 3 times before being answered.

"Hello?" Someone asked.

"It's me. The choice is made. Get some hedgehog DNA."

"Sure thing. I'll look through the special storage area."

ARK Special Containment area

"Where is it, where is it?" A scientist in a typical white lab coat asked while rubbing their chin and looking through the different kinds of DNA.

"Ah, found it!" They grabbed a closed test tube with the blood of an anthropomorphic hedgehog inside. They hurried to the new machine invented for the purpose of creating Project Shadow, otherwise known as the Ultimate Lifeform.

"What's up?" A scientist came forward.

"Oh, hey. Just waiting for Jerry to get here. Got some hedgie blood." They explained and held up the test tube.

"For the project?" They asked.

"For sure."

"Start up the machine. We have everything ready." An older man arrived. The two immediately started setting up the machine, flipping switches on a nearby panel until two curricular glass containers popped out of the machine. Gerald only poured a quarter of the strange substance into one of the containers. It made the other rise a brow.

"Only a little?" Just want to be safe. No telling what we'll create." Then the all hedgehog DNA was poured into the other container.

"We're all set! Hit it!" Another button was pushed, and the machine was filled with green liquid. The trays closed.

"It's done. Now we wait."

 **Don't worry, we'll get to the Half Life parts eventually and yes I know the events are off from the actual Sonic canon. They're off for the purpose of the story, okay?**


	3. Birth

**Lucky I'm updating tonight. As usual, enjoy, and from now on I think I'll start every chapter with a journal entry.**

 _Day 1 of creating the UL, March 22nd, 1951_

 _So far within the machine specifically designed for creating our wonderful new creature, nothing has changed within the past hour when we inserted the requirements and started the process. Derek Seinfield, a designer and artist here on board the ARK sketched out some possibilities of what the final product could look like. I'm strongly hoping that just a 1/4 of a cup of Black Doom's DNA was enough to create what I, Maria, and the military want. Supposedly the UL will have abilities to manipulate Chaos Control, something demonstrated by Black Doom himself._

 _Day 2 of creating the UL, March 23rd, 1951_

 _The first sign of something beginning to form has revealed itself. Much to our amazement, a small black blob had formed in the middle of the machine. So far it was doing its job like we hoped! It is simply fantastic and amazing. I'm shocked of how fast the process is taking already. If my mathematical estimation is correct, we'll have our desired "Project Shadow"_ _That everyone wants... And_ _ **needs.**_ _by the end of the week._

 _Day 3 of creating the UL, March 24th, 1951_

 _The blob has gotten significantly larger. Almost half as big as before. Everyone is still fascinated, but the waiting game is still being played. I also showed my granddaughter Maria our groundbreaking invention growing. She was amazed just like I was. I told her that it would also cure her NIDS. She was overjoyed when I mentioned that small bit._

 _Day 4 of creating the UL, March 25th, 1951_

 _Like we expected, the blob was beginning to take shape of our hedgehog. It's still far from done, however. I am still curious to see if it can in fact utilize Chaos Emeralds like what we're hoping for. Then I'd become the most famous man in history and retire from living in this space station. Then maybe Maria will also be cured by it, and she'll live a happy life on Earth just like she always wanted to._

 _Day 5 of creating the UL, March 26th, 1951_

 _The project is just about done. Tomorrow should be the due date if I'm not mistaken and I've notified G.U.N as well. They'll be arriving next week to see my brilliant creation, and what it can do. The Ultimate Lifeform inside the machine filled with the green liquid specifically made to help it survive with all the nutrients and everything else had taken the form of a young hedgehog. It was all black with a tan muzzle, but there's one thing that baffles me. It's still growing at a quick rate. The growth process surely should have slowed down by this time._

 _Day 6 of creating the UL, March 27th, 1951_

 _I cancelled it. The Ultimate Lifeform is still not ready when it should be. It's still growing as fast as before. Right now our little hedgehog is just over the size of an average adult, whom stand at 3ft3" tall. Simply strange. Was there some kind of error with the machine? Was it something to do with the Black Arms? Simply strange. I can't find the correct words to explain my thoughts._

 _Day 7 of creating the UL, March 28th, 1951_

 _Today was the estimated time that the project would be finished and brought out of the machine and into the real world... Well, the real Space Colony ARK anyways. I checked in with my colleagues and I was informed that the Ultimate Lifeform is still growing at a fast rate. It now stands at 4ft tall._

 _Day 8 of creating the UL, March 29th, 1951_

 _Finally, after several days after when the growth process was originally supposed to slow down, well, it's finally slowing. We ran some quick measures again and now it's 4ft11" tall. This is taller than any other hedgehog known to man. Is this even a hedgehog anymore? Or is it something else? I cannot explain. On another matter, I have all the necessary information that it needs onto a computer that I'll hook up to the machine and upload it all into its brain once the project is done. Just a click of a button is all that is needed._

 _Day 9 of creating the UL, March 30th, 1951_

 _Finally... It's ready. The growth has halted, leaving our hedgehog at an amazing 5ft10" tall. The tallest hedgehog in the world. The necessary information I stored on a computer was uploaded into the brain. Won't have to worry about schooling it now... Maria is also very excited to meet her new friend today, and to say goodbye to NIDS. This has to be the most amazing part in my 57 years. It makes me tear up. As I'm writing this, we're getting ready to bring him out, and to meet the wonderful thing we call life._

Somewhere inside the ARK, 30 minutes later

Black eyelids slowly began to open groggily, revealing beautiful blue eyes. They slowly moved around, surveying the environment. Unfortunately, all they saw were blurry white figures surrounding what appeared to be a bed that _he_ was lying on. No one said a word. They were all shocked.

On that bed was an unnaturally tall all-black hedgehog. _He_ knew immediately that _he_ was on a bed of some sort, soft blankets covering _him_. The lights above were almost next to blinding.

Everyone gave shocked looks to the confused being in front of them.

"Uh, hello?" Gasps were heard. Mumbles too. Some words could be made out, some saying: "Oh my gosh! His first word."

"Hello there, buddy." An older voice said. The hedgehog could just barely make out someone in another lab coat but bald with a white moustache and sunglasses. "Are you okay?"

"I can't see." The hedgehog responded wearily.

"You're fine. It's just because you're just waking up." The man reassured. "Just blink a few times." And _he_ did just that. "See?"

"No really, I can't see. You're all blurry figures to me." At that moment, someone placed anthropomorphic hedgehog-sized glasses onto _his_ face. Immediately the hedgehog could see perfectly now with them on. The clear blue eyes studied the others. They were greeted by a confused look. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

The older doctor sighed. He knew it wasn't gonna be easy.

 **And there's the birth of my OC. I know the story seems kinda repetitive, but don't worry. Its not the end of the world. Also I know that I might have gotten my rates wrong, but it's to conserve time, okay?**


	4. Life's Beginnings

**Well, today is Sunday and I got lazy yesterday so enjoy your chapter, and a** **late** **shoutout to BlueDragonCody! Go show dude some love for me will you? He creates short stories ranging from many topics, so go check out his profile!**

The freshly genetically engineered hedgehog was already enjoying his first 10 minutes life. Nice people to meet already. He felt like he had come out of a coma with amnesia. He was snug in the hospital bed, just relaxing and getting to know others for the first 5 minutes.

"Can you name at least one country?" A psychologist was interviewing him, to see if the memory upload had been successful.

"United Federation." He immediately responded and laid back. She wrote down notes.

"Very good!" She congratulated. "Do you know what animal I'm classified as?"

"Human being." He laid back comfortably. "Are you sure I don't have amnesia? Doesn't feel like I'm a science experiment."

"We're _quite_ sure you're a genetic creation. We all witnessed you come out of that machine. Anyways, we're getting off-track here. Okay, time for something a little different." She shot a look. The words made a black eye ridge rise. "Do you know how old you are?"

"16, I think."

Elsewhere on the ARK

"Where is _he,_ grandfather?" A young voice asked.

"Being questioned, dear." An older voice responded. "Just be patient. After the questioning is done, you can go see him."

"Can you at least tell me one detail about what he looks like at least?" She asked. The old doctor sighed.

"Yes. He has beautiful blue eyes and he's very tall for his species. So tall in fact, he's taller than any other hedgehog known to anyone."

Inside one of the ARK's hospital rooms

The fact that he knew his age, despite nobody else even knowing, shocked the psychologist. He was supposed to know about everything a regular adult would know, but own body facts were meant to be exceptions. It only made her question him _more._

"That's a little odd that you know that, buddy." She wrote down more notes before continuing and looking at the hedgehog. "Do you know your name?"

"Uh... No, actually. I don't think I _have_ a name." He adjusted his big glasses.

"That's fine. I wasn't expecting you to know anyways, and that wraps up the test. I'll let the Professor know we're done here." She left the room, leaving him all alone. _What's next?_ He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by chattering right outside. Just loud enough for one to make out the words being spoken. He recognized the psychologist's voice. "The test has proven that his intelligence meets our standards. He is capable of naming objects, a country and much more if you read here. He was even able to instantly know how old he is."

"Good, very good. Now that's all wrapped up, we'll have to give him a tour of the station and to meet everyone. Tomorrow we will start his ability tests. See what his potentials are. I just hope a little bit of Black Doom's DNA is just enough for him to compete said 'Chaos Control'."

 _Chaos Control? Never heard of such a term before._ The hedgehog thought once more. It did spike his curiosity however. He knew many anthropomorphic people such as himself had many abilities such as being able to jump very high or be incredibly quick, but _Chaos Control?_

The metallic door of the room opened up, and stepped in was the old doctor from earlier. With him, was a young girl in a blue dress whom he hadn't met just yet.

"How was the test?" The doctor asked and sat down next to the bed.

"It was alright, but shouldn't you already know? I heard you talking about me." He cocked his head. That sentence made the doctor laugh.

"I'm liking you already, my magnificent creation." The doctor looked behind and motioned to the shy girl hiding behind him. "Didn't you want to meet him?" She stepped out and made eye contact.

"Um, hi! Are you grandfather's invention?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I guess? And you never told me who you are. Or you."

"I apologize. I am professor Gerald Robotnik, the head scientist of the ARK, and this is my granddaughter Maria."

"Nice to meet you two." He yawned.

"Well, let's get you out of that bed and show you around." Gerald announced. He got up.

"Not without clothes." The hedgehog responded. That surprised them both.

"You want to wear clothes, and you're a male anthropomorphic animal? That's new and alright. I'll get you some." He left, leaving Maria there.

"Grandfather told me to show you around. After you get something to wear, of course." She said quietly.

"Sounds alright." He relaxed a little.

5 minutes later

The genetically engineered hedgie was now changed into a grey shirt and some old jeans. He looked at himself in a mirror. "Y'know, I need a name. Can't remain nameless forever." He adjusted his shirt a little.

"I agree. Because you're way older than a toddler, you can name yourself." Gerald said.

"And that name will be Dark. It fits my appearance."

 **I know I get Maria's character a little off, but nobody's perfect, okay? As I mentioned above, please go give Cody some love. (Not THAT kind of love, pervs.)**


	5. Touring Around

**I know I should have gotten a chapter up yesterday, but I'm enjoying my time at my dad's. I have Friday off school until Monday so that's cool.**

The two walked through the maze of halls in the space station. It only left Dark to wonder how someone can memorize such a huge place without getting lost. It wasn't too much of worry, since there were others to help guide if someone was to get lost.

"Okay... Where to start?" Maria rubbed her chin briefly.

"Well, don't ask me. You're the one showing me around." Her companion replied.

"Ha ha. Very funny." She sarcastically replied. "I think I'll start with this floor and move on from there." They exited the room and entered one of the many main hallways of the second floor.

"How big _is_ this place?" Dark asked as he put a hand through his quills.

"Big, but after you know this place it seems kinda small." She answered.

"How long have you lived here?"

"All my life." It made him stop. "Don't ask." They moved on. While traversing the hall, Dark was constantly pestered by other scientists and every now and then the odd reporter or visiter much to his annoyance.

"You must be Gerald's new creation!" Someone grabbed his hand and shook it roughly. Dark was face-to-face with another scientist. "It's a pleasure meeting you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He replied and pulled away.

"Hey! Tomlinson! Leave the guy alone." Another scientist shouted. She let go. _Finally someone who has common sense._ The hedgehog thought and continued walking, but his wrist was grasped again.

"But look how tall he is for his species! And his cute glasses! Are you crazy or somethin'?" She shouted back.

He gave her a stern stare. "Look, I know you're amazed to see me and all, but please, just _leave me alone._ " She let go of him and Dark jogged down the hall, eager to get away from her. Maria was right at his side.

"I'm sorry for all these weirdos bothering you." She apologized

"I know." He sighed.

15 minutes later

After going through enough over-excited people and the tour of the 2nd floor was done, Dark had enough. His first day of being alive wasn't going well like anyone expected it to.

"I'm just tired of all these people." He said angrily, covering his face.

"Woah, woah, calm down Dark. It's nothing to get over worked with. Look, I'll bring you to the bottom floor and show you my favourite area in the whole space station. Trust me, you'll like it." She flashed a smile at him.

"Alright, fine. Sorry." They went over to the stairs and walked down them to the first floor, which wasn't used all that much since all the labs and dorms were upstairs. The first floor was primarily used to house escape pods in case of an emergency. "So what's so special down here?" He scratched his ear.

"You'll see. Come over here." She motioned for him to come. Maria hit a button and the metal door opened up. Something bright blue and white was shining over there. Something... Odd.

Dark walked down the rest of the steps and entered the room and was greeted by a beautiful sight. Something the hedgehog couldn't quite describe immediately. "What's... that?" He asked and walked over to the window.

"That's planet Earth." Maria explained. "The planet almost everyone lives on. Isn't it beautiful?" Dark didn't respond right away. He just, stared at it for a moment.

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry..." He was brought back to his senses. "Yeah, I guess so, but why is it so special to you?" He asked, not making eye contact.

"Because I always wonder when I'll get to go down there and admire the beauty. The people are nice, the sky is supposedly a beautiful blue, like my eyes. I've only gotten to see black-and-white pictures that were taken down there by Grandfather."

"That's nice... I suppose?" He gave a questioning look.

"It is nice, silly." She laughed. "Let's head back to Grandfather, speaking of him. Probably should get your sleeping arrangements prepared." They left the room, Maria casting one last glance at the Earth before leading Dark around again to Gerald's laboratory.

With the genius himself, he was simply chatting to his fellow colleagues before being interrupted by his beloved granddaughter and his newly created invention.

"Hey Grandfather. How's your work going along?" She asked.

"What work? My work was finished a while ago!" He laughed. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by her new friend.

"Right. Anyways I wanna know where I'm sleeping." Dark said.

"It's good that you're becoming a little more comfortable talking to others, Dark. I appreciate that. Anyways, lucky for you one of the high-end journalists packed up and left earlier so you have a special room all to yourself instead of sleeping in a dorm. Has a bathroom with it."

"That's good. If I had a dorm I'd go insane. Wouldn't get any sleep at night."

"True. Speaking of which I'll tell everyone to leave you be so you aren't bothered so much. I'll go show you your room." The old doctor got up and adjusted his glasses before moving along to the third floor, where most of the sleeping arrangements were located.

"And we're here." They stopped at a door and opened it up. Inside was exactly a bedroom with a made queen-sized bed, some cupboards and a bedside desk with a door to the bathroom complete with everything a bathroom would have.

"Ooh, nice." Dark complimented. "I can get used to this." He enter the room and looked around.

"And you most definitely will. You can show yourself around. It's your space now." Gerald said. "Anything else you need?"

"I need a case for my glasses," He took them off and held them up for a second. "and some clothes, of course."

"Right. You wear clothes. Sorry, I'm old, heheh. I'm just not used to seeing an anthropomorphic wear clothes." They shared a laugh.

"Also, I don't have a last name. Can I have Robotnik as my last name?" Dark asked.

"Sure! You'll make an interesting addition to the family, despite not being related to us, but I'm sure that's just fine."

 **You have your chapter. Be happy.**


	6. Ability Testing Pt 1

**So apparently for you Americans summer is here for you. Sadly, I still have a month of school so you're** **gonna have to still deal with delayed chapters.**

The next day, 9:48 AM

Gerald was eager to start the abilty testing on his organic creation. He hadn't slept well the previous night because of his eagerness. It was common for the old professor, since everytime he created something new, he was eager to test it out.

Thoughts and predictions just kept running through his head as nighttime went by. _Will Dark have said Chaos Control? Will he have abilities like no other?_ Those were the thoughts the professor was having, but more importantly, _Can he cure Maria's NIDS?_

With the teenage hedgehog, he was having a nice first sleep. Nothing interrupted his constant silent snoring throughout the night whilst he dreamt of nothing.

Frustrated, the old professor got up from his bed and turned the light on. He didn't hesitate to get dressed and ready for the day to come, but before doing anything else afterward, Gerald opened up his journal and quickly wrote an entry describing his nightly thoughts and predictions.

He exited the room and headed over to the science labs, where others were located. "Hey! Professor!" One of the scientists got up from their seat. "How are ya' this morning?"

"Not too well, didn't get much sleep last night because of Dark. I want to see what powers he has. _What he can do._ "

"We all do." The scientist replied.

"Can we quickly go over his exams again?"

"Uh, sure." The man jogged over to a desk and grabbed a clipboard before jogging back to his boss. "It says here that his body exam went well. Nothing unusual other than he's abnormally tall. Mental exams... Hm, according to this, there are no issues with Dark's mental state like we hoped. I think you know the rest."

"Thanks, Eric." He sipped some of his coffee and went over to the large window and gazed out at the stars. "I just hope Dark's what we want him to be. Someone that can be used as some sort of weapon whilst curing diseases." He said. "Speak of the Devil, I will go wake him up. We need these tests to be conducted."

Gerald exited the lab, and headed to Dark's new room on the third floor, passing others as he went along before stopping at the metallic door. He lifted a fist and banged on the door a couple of times.

Inside, the banging was starting to make the black hedgehog stir from his sleep before waking up as the knocking got louder. "Okay, I'll be there! Just shut up!" Dark called.

A hand went over to the bedside desk and groped a plastic glasses case. He opened it up and put his large glasses on before getting up and heading to the door. He hit a button and the door opened. Standing there was the professor from before.

"Sorry for the rude awakening, but we need to start your tests." Gerald explained to a very messy Dark.

"Uh, okay? Be out in a few." He said before closing the door. Oddly enough, Dark already knew to shower and get changed. He did just that.

As he was gelling up his quills, Dark began to wonder at the tests the professor mentioned. He had gone through several tests already, so _why more_? There was only one way to find out.

The door opened up and he stepped out into the hall, quickly checking for anyone. There was no one in sight. The 16 year old did not want go through all the overly-excited people like he did the previous day. Dark made his way to the labs (He had memorized the way there.) as his blue eyes scanned the halls for anyone.

Luckily, not many had woken up yet, so he was in the clear, for now.

"So what are these 'tests' about?" Dark asked as he stepped into the lab.

"Your abilty tests, but perhaps you should eat first." Gerald suggested.

"Me? I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." The others just shrugged.

"Very well, then. For your knowledge these tests may be difficult wearing clothes, but its your choice."

"No way, am I taking off my clothes! I don't like being exposed like that." Dark replied. "If they rip, they rip." They shrugged once more before continuing while shooting looks.

"Okay, let's start! First test is how high you can jump." Dark looked up and jumped, but to everyone's surprise, he only jumped the same height as a normal person would.

"Second test, your reflexes." Someone through a football right at Dark's big head. He moved out of the way just in time for the ball to sail past and hit the top of a table, knocking test tubes off and onto the floor, shattering the glass.

"Whoops. Probably shouldn't be conducting this directly in a lab." Someone suggested.

"Right. Let's move to a more open room." The group made their way to the testing chamber (Where they should have gone in the first place.) and continued the testing.

"Test four; how fast can you run?" Gerald announced. "Run as fast as possible within 10 seconds." They set up a timer as their invention got ready. "And... Go!" Dark sprinted as fast as he possibly could around the chamber before stopping when the 'beep' was heard.

By that time, Dark was panting slightly. "Test five; how quick can you climb these blocks?" Some machinery was heard and a trapdoor in the floor opened, and 3 towers of large metal blocks rose up. One tower was just one block, the other 2 blocks tall and slightly spaced from the other, and the third tower three blocks tall and spaced more from the second.

They set up the timer again. "And go!" Dark climbed up the first tower with ease. He jumped up and climbed up the second before catching his breath. He looked up and surveyed the last tower before jumping and latching to the edge for a second before scrambling up it, exhausted.

"Is... this... The last... test?" Dark asked, out of breath and sat down on the block.

"Nope. You're not done yet." The professor called out from below. "Your next test is how long you can stay latched to that edge." With a sigh of disbelief, he jumped down to the second tower and got ready. Dark lowered himself so he was hanging off the side as the timer started again.

He remained hanging off the ledge for about 3 minutes before letting go.

"Can I at least get a break?" The scientists quickly exchanged words before deciding to cut him some slack.

"Alright, you can go get something to eat but be back here in 20 minutes.

"Thanks!" He adjusted his glasses and exited the chamber.

 **Hopefully I'll get a chapter up tomorrow. No guarantees though**.


	7. Ability Testing Pt 2

**Wow, I'm updating! I apologize for not updating at all last week. I was sick as shit. School isn't helping either, especially now that exams are close, and I have something called EQAO which is basically a second math exam next week. Not fun.**

Being inside the test chamber had definitely worn Dark out. Yet, it still wasn't over for him unfortunately. Dark had memorized the way to the cafeteria, ignoring others as he went. Sweat was covering is forehead. The 16 year old didn't hesitate to wipe it away.

He stopped at two double doors, above them read "MAIN CAFETERIA". It had a school-like feeling to it.

The hedgehog swung the doors open. Inside weren't too many people since most had their morning coffee and bite to eat just after they got up.

Those who were present inside the cafeteria took notice of the professor's creation. They stared before going back to eating their food, as they knew Dark was annoyed enough as it was with all the people too eager to meet him.

He stepped inside and nervously headed to where people got their food, not paying attention to the few scientists sitting at tables. Once there, he cleared his throat and spoke to the chef.

"Ahem, got any food I can snack on real quick?" He asked.

"You're too late, buddy. You'll have to wait for lunch." The chef replied as they sorted out some plates.

"What? Why can't I get my food now?" The curious teenager asked and made eye contact.

"We're on schedules. Basically meaning like we work and have breaks at certain times. I can't give out food to anyone during work hours. Only breaks and lu-" the chef was cut off by Dark's half-lidded stare.

"I may have just been pulled out of some creation machine yesterday, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid." He said, glancing up at the ceiling before looking back at the chef. "Can I at least get a drink?" He tilted his head in a cute way.

"Okay, _fine._ Here's the selection. "We have Coca-Cola, ice tea, coffee, water-"

"I'll take water." He cut the chef off again. The chef quickly got a glass and poured some water in and handed it to him. Dark chugged it back in a few seconds before giving the glass back and heading off.

"4 seconds... That's a new record!" The chef exclaimed and jotted the time down on a notepad.

Dark walked out of the cafeteria, slightly annoyed that he wasn't able to get any food. It wasn't that much of a big deal, right?

He stared down at the floor as he made his way back to the chamber, unaware of what surprises the test had in store. "Good, you're back." The professor greeted. "We forgot to mention the _schedules._ Sorry."

"So I've heard." The black hedgehog replied. "Anyway, what's next?"

"Well, step into the chamber and we'll see." Dark did as he was told and entered the chamber once more, noticing that the huge metallic blocks he had to climb earlier were gone. Some chatter was heard behind the glass as the door closed shut.

"Doubt he'll pass this test, but it's worth a try." One of the scientists predicted. "After all, anthros aren't known for swimming, right?" He hit a button and the section of floor that their subject was standing on opened up. Dark screamed as he fell into a pool of water.

He hit the surface of the water and was submerged into the depths, losing his glasses in the process, which made him panic. Being confused, underwater and poor vision wasn't a good combination. It didjt help that Dark also wore clothes, which just weighed him down.

Amazingly, yet somehow Dark was able to swim back up to the surface, coughing and taking large breaths of air. The scientists were astounded by this. As the other had mentioned, anthropomorphic creatures weren't well known swimmers, and yet here Dark was able to swim perfectly back to the surface with blurry vision.

A metal arm from the ceiling grabbed him and hauled him out of the water. Dark immediately fell to his knees and coughed up some water before getting back up. The mechanical arm gave him back his glasses, which were soaking wet.

He wiped them off with his fingers and put them back on, returning his sight. Dark shot the scientists behind the glass wall a dirty look.

Dark looked at himself, now also soaked completely. His quills were now sagging downwards, which bothered him a little.

The steel door opened up and two of the scientists rushed in and gave him a towel to dry off with. They got him out of the chamber and into the main room where he tried to dry off as best as he could.

"Head back to your room and get changed." Someone told him.

"Uh, right, and thanks a lot, _bastards._ " He mumbled under his breath as he waddled his way back upstairs with a water trail right behind.

He moved down the hall and into his room, where he took off his clothes and dried off in the bathroom before putting some new ones on. The 16 year old didn't bother to gell up his quills this time, seeing how he might have to go for another swim again.

Being the teenager he was, Dark was already frustrated enough. Being refused food and being dunked into a pool of water unexpectedly would make anyone mad.

Once back down into the testing area, a couple of people congratulated Dark on how he had been able to swim perfectly before asking something; "Okay, what's next?"

 **Just a quick little chapter to prove this story isn't dead. Definitely expect a chapter tomorrow evening.**


	8. Finishing Up

**As I said, I'd get a chapter up tonight. Hope you enjoy, and also I have a question to ask. Have any of you had your PMs hacked? Like, for example you get a PM from your friend but an earlier message was completely changed and had a profile pic of a guy? The hacked message was from May of 2011 apparently.**

"We're almost done." The professor's voice was heard from a loudspeaker inside the chamber.

"I hope so..." The black hedgehog mumbled under his breath. The centre of the floor opened up, and up came a training dummy of some sort.

"Your test here is to destroy that dummy as best as you can. Give it all you got."

"Finally, something to take my anger out on!" He said and gave the dummy a hard punch to the head. The dummy went backwards and onto the floor. Dark smiled at his accomplishment. "And that was a WEAK punch, too."

Just as he was about to turn and walk away, the dummy flew forwards and before Dark could react, the dummy hit him straight on his head, knocking him and his glasses off and down onto the steel floor.

He got up and rubbed his forehead. which was now throbbing with pain and put his large glasses back on. The 16 year old could only glare angrily. It didn't help that the people running the tests were also laughing as well before resuming. _Oh, I'm gonna kill something if these things keep happening._ He thought.

"Alright, moving on." Gerald announced. The dummy retracted back into the floor, which closed afterwards.

A mechanical arm extended out from the wall, holding some sore of glowing object, which made Dark's curious blue eyes look up at it as he stared in awe. The arm came down in front of him, and the claw thrusted forwards, revealing a red glowing gem.

The hedgehog took his time taking the object and examining it as the arm and claw retracted away. Dark recognized this object. It was a _Chaos Emerald._

"I hope you know what that is, my brilliant creation. That is one of the seven Chaos Emeralds you're holding. A gem of pure power and energy."

Dark was at a loss for words. No one would ever expect someone to be exposed to a Chaos Emerald, but Dark was a huge exception. He didn't know what to do.

"Wha... What... What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked nervously, still examining it.

"Supposedly, you're able to utilize that emerald's power with _Chaos Control._ A concept that _you_ were created for." The old professor explained.

"But how am I supposed to use it?" Dark asked, looking back at the group on the other side of the window.

"Use your mind to focus on what you wish, and then say Chaos Control. Supposedly, your wished action will come true, for example, teleporting."

"No way, is that possible!" He exclaimed. "Okay, I'll give this a try."

"First test. Try to teleport from one side of the test chamber to the other."

"Alright!" He focused that into his head, closed his eyes and yelled "Chaos Control!". Once he opened his eyes, there was something wrong. Nothing happened.

No teleportation, nothing much to his shock. Dark tried again, and again, and again. "Chaos control! Chaos control! C'mon, why isn't this damn thing working?" He asked, frustrated once again.

Gerald hesitated. "Well, I said Chaos control was just a _concept._ We don't actually know if it's real or not. Let's try something else, like Chaos Spear."

"Okay, fine." He muttered. "Just say the same thing?"

"Just focus your mind, and shout Chaos Spear. Be careful, as this is a weapon of some sort." Dark focused his mind once more, and shouted "Chaos Spear!" Nothing happened, again. This time, he was too defeated to care.

Turning to the scientists, he said: "Y'know, I think this quote unquote 'Chaos control," He made finger quotes. "is just a stupid myth."

"From the test results, I think so." Someone agreed.

"If you truly believe so, Dark, then go ahead and exit the chamber. The results will be finalized." As expected, their hedgie subject exited with a look of relief on their face.

"Here's your emerald back." Dark gave the red Chaps Emerald back to the head scientist. "And I'm gonna go find something to do."

"And you go do whatever you're gonna do." He acknowledged before chatting with his colleagues. The tall black teenage hedgehog walked back into the hall, wiping some more sweat off his face. Dark instantly knew the first thing he was gonna do.

"How'd the tests go?" A young feminine voice asked from behind, making him jump. He turned and looked at who it was. It was Maria.

"You scared me. The tests were frustrating I guess." He shrugged.

"Apparently you went for a little swim too." She said. Dark didn't want to look back at that test.

"I did. Wasn't fun."

"Oh well. Life will do that to you, like how I developed NIDS." That detail shook him.

"You have NIDS?" Dark asked, raising an eye ridge.

"Yes." She said shyly, looking away. "I've had it for years now, and I'm afraid my time will be up soon." A pang of sadness hit her accomplice.

"Wow. I haven't known you all that well and already you're telling me terrible things." Dark murmured.

"But you're here to cure me." Maria looked back up at him.

"Wait, _cure you?_ "

 **And our chapter ends off on that note.**


	9. The Result

**I'm finally back! I've moved and finished all my exams and all that. Also, I'm out for summer now so I'll be updating daily** **once more. I do want to apologize for not updating yesterday, I was a bit sick. Still am but feeling much better! Anyways, enjoy!**

 _Judging by Dark's test results, I am highly doubtful that he's the finished product my military colleagues are looking for. Perhaps Chaos Control was just a myth after all. I've already started designing another Project Shadow because of my doubts, and I cannot let this one be labeled a prototype._

2 days later

"Professor, they're here." The voice said on the phone.

"Thank you. I'll let them in." He hastily replied and got up to the door and opened it up. Soon enough, the same 2 men in business suits arrived. The old man greeted them inside the office.

"I'll assume that you know that we've been dispatched here to review test results?" One asked as they took a seat at the desk.

"That's correct, and I have them right here for you." He acknowledged and handed a paper to them. He took out a pair of reading glasses and began reading all the results quietly. Gerald sat in anticipation to see what the verdict was gonna be. Either an approval or just a prototype would be labeled on that sheet of paper.

After what felt like forever, the man finished reading over the paper and motioned to his colleague, who gave him a stamp. He took the stamp and placed it over the paper before handing it back.

Gerald adjusted his glasses and looked at the red letters that spelled PROTOTYPE on the page.

"Mr. Robotnik, we regret to inform you that your creation by G.U.N standards, is labeled a prototype and not the final result. You must create another that will meet or exceed our expectations." The old professor hesitated before speaking.

"Yes, I understand."

"Thank you for your time." The G.U.N representatives got up from their chairs and left the room.

By now, Gerald could only wonder of how Dark would take this. Dark very well knew the primary reason to why he was created.

With Dark

Dark had found out by his creator that he was also created to help cure Maria's NIDS much to his confusion. Dark had special genes that fought any kinds of diseases up to the point where he was immune to any kind of sickness. These genes could also be spread to others as well.

Gerald developed the idea that if Maria was around Dark long enough, her NIDS would be finally cured. It would take a long time, years even for that to happen.

The whole idea just gave him a headache.

The 16 year old also found out that today his test results were being examined. He felt like a schoolboy waiting for his pop quiz results to come in. He could only wait patiently in the cafeteria.

"So, what if you're marked a prototype?" Someone asked. Dark was busy hanging out with some fellow scientists that he got to know.

He landed back on the wall. "Honestly, as long as nothin' happens to me I'm perfectly okay with it." He said.

"If so, Jerry will have to create a second you. Better and stronger if possible. Any thoughts on that?" A woman asked.

"Not really too much of a concern to me."

"You're a pretty careless dude." Another one of his friends commented before sipping a beer. The tall hedgie just shrugged.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go see Gerald. Tell y'all what I got." He headed out of the cafeteria as his friends said bye.

Dark traversed the halls once more, digging his hands into his pockets as he went, making some small chest with others as well.

Finally, he stopped outside the professor's office.

Dark hesitated as he knocked on the metal door. The door lifted up and there was standing the man himself. He looked up.

"So, what am I?"

"Well... I have bad news. You didn't pass their expectations, so you're marked as a... prototype." He said silently. Dark just put his head down and closed his eyes briefly. "Don't feel bad about yourself, it's on me."

"It's fine. I can accept that. Go on, and make another me." Dark said while making hand motions. He didn't say anything else and left the office door and down the hallway. He treaded up the stairs and onto the next level while looking down at the floor.

He stopped at his room, typed in a code and the door opened up. He entered and closed the door before laying in bed.

Dark didn't sleep, but wonder at what would happen next. His thoughts were focused on who his new sibling would be, and what the next chain of events that were bound to take place in the space station.

All the hedgehog did was think, think, and think some more. He wasn't saddened by the fact that he wasn't a successful creation. Not at all.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a doorbell. He got up and opened up the door. Dark looked down and there was Maria in her typical blue dress. "How's it been going? You've been in there for hours."

"Hours?" He raised an eye ridge. "I was just in there for a few minutes laying down..."

"Well, that's odd."

"I probably zoned out and didn't even notice." He concluded. "So what are you here for?"

"I heard that you were labeled today. I didn't have the courage to ask Grandfather, so I'm asking you." She explained.

"Apparently I'm a prototype. Don't worry; I don't feel bad about myself because of that." He made a reassuring smile. "I'm only gonna worry about what my new sibling is gonna be like. Actually, I have a question."

"And that is?" She asked while brushing off her dress.

"How long did it take for me to be born, or created?"

"About a week. You were delayed a bit because for some reason you grew way taller than a normal hedgehog. Probably half that if you didn't grow so tall."

"C'mon, I'm only 5ft10". You make me seem like a giant." He sighed.

"Right. I'm gonna go to the emergency evacuation room to stare down at the Earth before it gets too dark. Care to join me?"

"I might." He ran a hand through his black quills. "But for now I need some alone time."

"Okay. See you around, then!" She walked off and waved. Dark closed the door. He laid back down and resumed his thoughts.

 **So there you guys go! Also I'm proud to say that Infinite is my new favourite character. I know Forces isn't out yet so don't judge me.**


	10. Thoughts

**OMG, I updated! But here's your chapter. I'm proud to announce that Dark's been featured as a main character in GrayestLobster7's "Two's Destiny"! If you like Zootopia as well, then feel free to check it out.**

 _My prediction was correct. Dark was just a prototype after all. I've made designs for the next one but I disagreed with all of them, so to Hell with it. I'll just go and throw the rest of Black Doom's DNA with the hedgehog DNA and name it "Shadow". I just hope that this one will be the true success._

The old man finished writing in his journal and closed the book with a frustrated sigh. He got up from his chair and exited the office and headed into the main lab where a few of his trusted colleagues were there.

"Hey, prof'. So what're we doing?" One of the scientists asked.

"Creating another Ultimate Lifeform, of course. I've had trouble designing it all night, and I've simply decided that we'll be creating another hedgehog, just with the rest of the donor DNA we have." He explained.

"Very well, then. Shall I fire up the chamber, then?"

"Go ahead, Bob. And someone else grab the DNA vials." Professor Robotnik instructed.

"Already here, sir!" Someone else entered the lab with the vials. Without further ado, they prepared the machine once more before finally filling it up with the green liquid and started it up.

Now all they could do, was just wait. Just _wait_ to see if they have what they wanted; a creature that could cure NIDS and also be used as a military weapon.

"What if it doesn't turn out to be a success, professor?" Someone asked. He only sighed before speaking.

"Frankly, I just don't simply know." The white-moustached man replied hastily. Everyone stared into the glass where the second ultimate life form would be created.

"Should we tell Dark?" A woman asked.

"He already knows."

Speaking of whom, Dark was bush reading some literature he had come across. Some of it was educational, others were for simple reads for a bored person.

Boring was the word that perfectly described his life. Since necessary information was already downloaded into his brain, Dark didn't need schooling unlike most people his age. Because of that, it was carefree.

Despite making some friends of others on board the station, he only considered few to be _real_ friends. Most claimed to be friends with the tallest hedgehog known to man, but in reality he was their center of attention.

He knew that was soon to change. Within a week, someone else will be receiving that treatment.

Dark still wondered who his new companion would be. He wondered if they would be nice or not, what they look like, etc.

All of the thinking gave Dark a throbbing headache. He decided to go clear his mind.

He got up from his bed with a grunt, put his book down on the pile of books on the bedside desk and put his shoes on before exiting.

He in took a breath of air as he stepped into the empty hallway and walked down it and to a large window located at another hallway that went all around the station. Once there, he relaxed a little and looked out into deep space.

The stars were downright beautiful as they twinkled. Dark could also see the moon. The sunlight reflecting off of it made it a nice shade of white, and was fairly large too since the ARK orbited the Earth near the moon.

He also looked at his own reflection in the glass too. He disliked the huge glasses that sat on his face. Dark made a wish that one day he wouldn't need to wear glasses one anymore and could see perfectly, but that was just a faraway thought.

"Hello?" A voice asked, snapping Dark back to reality. He looked to the side and noticed one of the scientists he made friends with. "Daydream much?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just clearing my mind. I had a headache." He said.

"It's cool." The other replied and looked out into space as well.

"Ever thought what it would be like, just to be drifting out there without a care in the world?" The teenager asked suddenly.

"Nope. If I was floating out there, well, if I don't die to lack of oxygen then I'll die from the extreme temperatures. It can go to over 800 degrees to -800 in a minute." They both took a laugh at that.

"Right... You know what I mean." Dark looked back at his friend.

"Anyways, the Professor started creating Shadow just a little while ago." The man informed. Dark tilted his head.

"Shadow? Who's that?"

"The new and improved you, supposedly. I guess the professor just gave up on everything and poured the two DNA samples you were made from into the machine and named it "Shadow".

"Cool. I figured he would've started by now. Anyways, I'm gonna go grab a drink, so catch you later." He left the window and waved before walking back down the hall.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, who are you gonna be?" Dark thought aloud.

 **The story isn't dead! I've just been really enjoying my summer (mostly staying up to 1:00 AM playing Team Fortress 2.) and doing this and that. Hopefully I'll be updating daily throughout the summer.**


	11. Moving Some Boxes

**I'm back after what didn't feel like a month. So y'all are probably asking where I've been, well, to tell you the truth, I procrastinate a little too much.**

 **However I am sad to tell you guys that chapters are to be less expected as I no longer have an update schedule and I have a very important project that I'm currently working on. That project won't be finished for a LONG time, so anyways, enjoy chapter 11.**

"Dark, please wake up. I need you to come down to the primary laboratory. Hello?" A voice came from a speaker in the room. An unpleasant growl was the only response.

5 minutes later

Footsteps were heard walking down the hall. Some chatter was heard, but most importantly was the noise emitting from Gerald's genetic engineering machine.

Filled with green liquid and plenty of people in white lab coats watching it, watching the soon to be "Shadow" that their lead professor had dubbed it.

Some bubbling was coming from the machine, but that wasn't a concern. One of the scientists were busy taking notes of the small black-and-red blob in the center of the machine.

To everyone's amazement, Shadow was already grown into a little blob that was quickly growing each minute just within a day. It was only a matter of time before he would come out of that machine as a hedgehog, right? At least that was what they hoped...

"So what's this all about again?" A voice asked.

"Oh, you're here!" Gerald announced, smiling at his creation in the doorway. "Come over here, come see your soon-to-be brother!"

Rubbing his eyes, the somewhat sleepy hedgie walked over to the tube-like machine and looked inside. Dark eyed the blob. He took off his big glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on again and turned. "Did I really look like a blob like that?" He asked.

"Yes you did."

"Okay, cool. I'm gonna go back to bed." He said with a yawn and turned back to walk out of the lab.

"Dark, I'm not done with you yet!" The professor's voice called. He groaned and walked back.

"What?" He asked in an unamused tone. "It's six in the morning!"

"Don't think you're gonna be here doing whatever you please. You're gonna help work too." The white moustached man said.

"Oh no... Can I at least wake up a little first? Give me 15 more minutes and I'll be back."

"Fine, go."

20 minutes later

After a nice coffee and a shower, Dark was in a much better mood than he was before although being a teen, he was still slightly upset about being forced to get up early.

He entered the lab. "So what do you want me for?" Dark asked. The elder scientist turned and looked. "I need you to clean out the old storage room in Sector B. All the stuff in there belonged to one of my workers who recently retired and went back down to Earth a while back." Gerald explained. "Still hasn't come back up to retrieve their stuff."

"Uh, alright. Where does it go?"

"Put it all in the docking station's warehouse. Here's the keys." Dark caught the keys and left the room.

Once Dark had navigated himself to the storage room, he stopped outside the door and proceeded to unlock it and then open it.

The black hedgehog coughed once the door opened as dust flew everywhere, making him sneeze and cough as it did.

Inside was a small room with a few shelves with boxes on them and on the floor with other objects such as books and records. "Oh, God." He wheezed. "No one's been in here for years. That's for sure." He thought aloud.

Dark figured that the boxes may as well go first, and took one off the top shelf. In doing so, he knocked something off which cut his wrist and fell to the ground. "Ow! Damn!" He cursed.

He put the box down and inspected his right wrist. There was a long cut there that was beginning to bleed. He immediately put pressure onto the wound and left the room to head to sick bay.

 _What cut me?_ He though as he walked down to the other side of the ARK where it's sick bay was located.

Dark reached his destination and entered the sick bay. "Hello, can I help you?" A doctor asked.

"Yeah, do you have any gauze or something I can use to wrap up my wrist? I cut it on something moving some boxes."

"Oh, sure." The female human replied and went over to a desk and searched behind it before giving some gauze to him.

"Thanks." He said and wrapped the gauze around the wound before leaving and heading back to the storage room.

Once there, Dark looked for whatever had cut him. On the floor of the dusty storage room, there was a knife of some sort. He picked it up and examined it.

It was a butterfly knife.

"Oh, wow." He flipped it open and closed, being careful not to cut himself again. "Well, finders keepers." He declared and put the knife in his pocket before resuming his job and stacked the cardboard boxes together and took them to the warehouse like Gerald had told him to.

 **Proof I'm not dead! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	12. Birth Pt 2

**NOTICE: This story will be put on hold for the time being. I'm currently focusing on two other stories of mine at the moment.**

 **Another slow update... Saw-ry! It doesn't help that I have school now... Anyways, here's another chapter to my OC's backstory. Hope you enjoy.**

Several days later, evening of Shadow's creation

"When will we drag him out of there, Jerry?" A scientist studying the creature inside the tank that would be the new and improved ultimate lifeform.

"Soon enough. I'm hoping to get em' out by the next hour or two." The old man replied, taking notes.

"Right, sir." The man responded. The professor made his way over to his colleague and handed them the clipboard.

"I need you to stay here and take notes of Shadow in there. Let me know if anything happens because I need to go finalize some designs on the Artificial Chaos'." They exchanged nods as Gerald entered lab C, where his assistant, Cherise was located.

"Perfect timing, sir. We have the designs ready for your approval. They're over there on the desk." She informed.

"Thanks, Cherise. You're a wonderful assistant. How's Dark doing? Haven't seen him all day." He asked.

"Been out talking with your granddaughter at the emergency launch stations last I heard." Cherise blinked as her boss sat down at the desk. Gerald reviewed the Artificial Chaos designs. He took a pen and X'ed some out before seeing one that caught his eye.

He put a checkmark next to the image and got up. "Anything else you'd need me to do?" He looked at ear with a reassuring smile.

"Not at all." He walked over to lab A again, and noticed his "son" observing Shadow inside the tank quietly, rubbing his chin. Dark didn't notice the professor enter the room.

"Dark?" He asked, making him jump and turn around.

"Uh, yes, professor?" He asked.

"I see you have a quite an interest with your brother." He acknowledged.

"I'm interesting in how he develops and grows so quickly. It's... fascinating." Dark said. "I still don't believe I was a blob once too."

"Well, everything you've witnessed in there is exactly what we witnessed when you were in there, just except you took longer to develop."

"Yes I know." He adjusted the large glasses. Dark looked back at the machine. "So, he's getting out tonight?"

The old man let out a quiet laugh. "You're certainly right. About an hour or so."

"Alright then. I may or may not come to see him be dragged out." Dark said.

"Okay then. Why don't you practise some knife tricks in the meantime?" He shrugged.

"I got nothing better to do. Might as well then." The hedgehog left the room. He took out his new butterfly knife and inspected it some more. Dark had learned how to open and close the blade effectively, and was hesitant to move on to more elaborate tricks.

We walked down the hall, not going anywhere in particular as thoughts took over.

 _What happens after when Shadow releases tonight? Will he be considered a prototype just like me? What if he's approved by the government? Will I go down to Earth?_

These were just simple questions that would often cloud his mind. He never knew why he asked them so much, but they would all be answered soon.

1.5 hours later, lab A

"Are we all set? How's his pulse doing?" Someone asked.

"Perfect. No changes to the pulse whatsoever." Another responded.

"Alright, let's bring him out." Gerald muffledly announced, all wearing hazmat suits. One scientist pressed the a button on the control panel.

The green liquid that encased Shadow in the machine drained out completely. The glass opened slowly, and two scientists in hazmat suits as well went over to the machine, one with a stretcher. They both took off all the monitoring devices on the unconscious black and red hedgehog's body and picked him up and out of the machine and laid him down on the stretcher.

They made another check of Shadow's pulse, which read normal, luckily. They took him to Decontamination, where he was showered with water and then dried off.

Shadow was taken to one of the hospital rooms in sick bay, where they lifted him off the stretcher and onto a hospital bed. They gave him some blankets to keep warm, and all exited the room, where the scientists in hazmat suits took off their suits and discarded them.

Now, only thing left to do was wait for him to wake up.

 **ALRIGHT. There's your chapter. Be happy.**


End file.
